Isabella and The OOCInator
by digigirl02
Summary: Isabella thought it was going to be a normal day. But, oh how wrong she was.


Isabella and the OOC-Inator

Disclaimer-Considering that I am neither Dan or Swampy, I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and am doing this merely out of entertainment purposes.

What a beautiful day, Isabella thought to herself as she walked across the street to the Flynn-Fletcher household one sunny morning. I wonder what we are going to do today, she mused to herself as she let herself into their backyard.

"Hey Phineas," she greeted him in her usual chirpy disposition. "Whatcha do-ing," the last word coming out hesitantly as she took a good look at Phineas, her best friend slash crush, that was dressed completely in black as he sat underneath the tree listening to some dark music with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want." he asked some what rudely, annoyed with the girl's presence.

Before Isabella had a chance to reply, Ferb entered the backyard talking a mile a minute. Isabella, who had only heard Ferb speak that much at once before, stood by with her mouth agape as Ferb continued to ramble on. Just as she was about to ask them why they were acting so strangely, she heard a shriek that sounded an awfully lot like Bufford. Turning around she saw Bufford running towards their direction being chased by a tough looking Baljeet .

"Please don't hurt me," Bufford cried as he tried to get away from the Indian boy.

Baljeet laughed, "listen up to me real good, " he taunted to the bigger boy who was cowering at his feet. "I've gotten this math homework here that needs to be done, but I don't wanna work on it. So, here's the deal," he said, as he held up the math book and a sheet of paper. "I can't afford to fail another class, so I need you to be a good boy and to my home work for me, you hear. Otherwise," he threatened, "I will tell everyone at school about your love for Ducky Momo."

"You love Ducky Momo," Phineas asked with a snort as he and Ferb cracked up laughing, "how babyish."

Bufford grinned at them sheepishly, embarrassed that they knew his deep dark secret. Turning to Baljeet, he gulped and replied. "I'll do it."

Baljeet gave him an evil grin. "Great," he said as he took out a pencil. "Now, I'll ask you the questions, and you give me the answer. First question, what is three times three."

"Nine, sir."

Baljeet looked at him confused, "are you sure it's not eight?"

"Positive sir."

"You'll better be right, because if I have to repeat this class, I would make sure everyone knows you little secret." Watching the bigger boy tremble at the thought, Baljeet sneered at the others, as if to dare them to challenge his authority.

Not paying attention to the Indian boy's threat and upset that he wasn't able to talk for the past five minutes, Ferb turned to his brother and asked, "hey, where's Perry?"

Back in the house, Perry laid on the couch as his wrist band continued to beep. After awhile, he heard a cross voice. "Where are you, you stupid monotreme, and how come you haven't respond after a dozen times," Carl snapped clearly annoyed at the agent. "Francis," he yelled in the background. "Why do you think he is not answering."

"I don't know sir, "the grey haired man replied to the younger man. "I just hope that he's okay."

Carl rolled his eyes, "there's no time for sentiments, " he replied, "we need to talk to him right now." Seeing Perry on the screen, he cleared his throat. "There you are agent P, since I was unable to contact you sooner I will give you a quick briefing as soon as you get into uniform. That means you're hat, agent P, and no, it isn't the cowboy hat, nor is it the police hat, construction hat, biker hat, GI hat, or the Indian headdress, which I have no idea where you got it from."

"He means the fedora," Mongoram replied in the background hoping to help the lost agent.

Carl ignored Monogram as Perry finally put the correct hat on, "Now as I was saying, that since you know that we have nothing better to do at the agency then to spy on some of the unusual civilians here in Danville by keeping track of their comings and goings as well as their purchases. Well, after finding out that Doofenshmirtz have purchased his usual array of unrelated objects we need you to find him and put a stop to whatever he's doing.

Perry looked at him blankly. "What do you mean, you don't remember where his hideout is, it is the big building in the middle of town shaped like a wrench. Now, go get him, before I change my mind," he ordered, giving the platypus the standard salute before logging off and proceeding to ask Monogram for a sandwich, as Perry gazed at the carpet for a moment before proceeding off to Doofenshmirtz's.

Shaking his head, Carl turned to his so-called "supervisor," and told him to get ready for his ballet lesson. Watching the man squeal as he ran to get his pink tutu, Carl once again thought about how much he needed another raise.

Meanwhile, back in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard Isabella was trying to convince her friends to do something fun. But it seemed like whatever she would suggest would be shot down for being either  
>"too scary,"(Bufford), "too boring,"(Phineas), "bloody stupid,"(Ferb), or not "cool enough,"(Baljeet.)<p>

Finally Isabella got tired of them not cooperating and snapped. "Fine," she replied, no longer in a cheerful mood, "I give up. If you guys are going to continue to be like this, I'll just leave and go to the Jefferson County fair, and ride the new Ferris Wheel alone with out you guys," There was silence in the air for a moment as Isabella turned to leave, but just as she reached the gate she heard Phineas say with a sigh, "I guess I know what we are doing today."

Candace was in her room talking on the phone when she heard some noises coming from the backyard. Wondering what it was she poke her head out of the window and saw a jumbo sized Farris Wheel in the backyard. Telling Stacy that she would call her back, she hung up the phone. Heading to the backyard she gave the boys an awestruck look. "This is so cool," she gushed, "mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Phineas replied unenthusiastically.

Isabella, though was confused about Candace's behavior. "Aren't you going to call your mom and try to bust your brothers first, " she asked.

Candace gave her a strange look, "why would I want to do something like that, " she asked.

"No reason," Isabella replied still confused about everything. This day seems to get weirder and weirder, she thought as Candace joined the boys singing a song about Farris Wheels.

Meanwhile, after Perry finally found his way to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, he was promptly trapped by some rope. Doofenshmirtz, immersed with a conversation with his brother and ways to approve Danville finally finished his conversation and turned around.

"Well, Perry the platypus," he said, "You are late. And, by late I mean, you are really late. Seriously, I've built this inator yesterday after you left and have already activated it. Behold," he said in his usual dramatic way, " the OOC-inator. And, what does it exactly do, you may being asking yourself. Well, it takes someone such as a character from a beloved fictional series, and turns them into something contrary to what they typically are, hence making them out-of-character or OOC. You can usually find this in poorly written fanfiction written by crazed fans who think they know the show better then the creators.

So, you may be asking myself, why did I build this? Well, the reason is unimportant, but since the writer needed it for a plot device I built it. But you know what the strange thing about this is Perry the platypus, ever since I have activated it and it has effected the entire tri-state area, I no longer feel the need to do anything evil anymore. In fact, I renounce my evil ways, and will spend the rest of my life baking cookies. Would you like some cookies, Perry the platypus? I've just baked some before you arrived."

Helping the inept agent out of the trap, he led him to the kitchen where he gave him a plate of cookies alongside a glass of milk. "Would you like to hear some happy stories from my childhood," he asked Perry as he passed him some napkins. Perry chattered, in a way that would appear as yes, he would be interested in what his nemesis had to say as the two enjoyed their cookies and time together.

Back at the Flynn-Fletchers, the kids were finishing up their day. After Bufford and Baljeet had left to go home, Isabella had asked if they would like some help cleaning up since their project hadn't already magically disappeared. After they refused she thanked them again before going into the house and picking up her coat that she left. Just then, Mrs. Flynn drove into the driveway. Seeing the Ferris Wheel in the backyard she marched her way up to where the boys were standing.

"What is this," she asked the boys.

Phineas shrugged his shoulders still a bit bored. "Just something we built today," he replied.

"You mean, you made all of this?"

"Well, Candace helped a bit."

Linda was surprised, "you did," she asked as she turned around to face her teenage daughter.

"Yeah," she replied, clearly pleased with herself, "pretty cool huh."

"No it isn't, she snapped, "you could have gotten yourselves hurt, or worst killed. Now you three march up to your rooms while I'll discuss with your father the punishment. Seeing Isabella coming her way, she gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice, uncharacterly cold, "but I'm afraid the boys won't be able to play with you until future notice.

Isabella was just about to protest and take blame for it when she heard a loud beep, and everything turned bright. Opening her eyes, Isabella found herself in her bedroom, Pinky laying beside her. After a moment when she realized where she was and what had just happened was a dream, she stroked Pinky hoping for some comfort. "Remind me never to eat eight Fireside Girls cupcakes before bedtime," she told her dog, relieved that what she dreamt never really happened, or at least that is what she hoped.


End file.
